A Mix In Anime For A Change - Continued!
by Turquoise ink-Pen
Summary: Finally released! Is a new entry for my Crossover for Soul Eater, Fairy Tail, And Attack On Titan! A spinning twist with a little comedy and commotion that takes place in the walls. How did they get there? That's in the first one, yet what else did they do? Read to find out, Have fun! And Enjoy my Pen Friends! (: A Thanks to Lizard-Senpai and NinjaTiger3098 for your support & input


A Mix in Anime For a Change ~ Part 2

This start to a series is a cross-over in anime. With Soul Eater, Fairy Tail, and Attack on Titan. A continuation of my first story, not including my poems. PLEASE Let me know if you think I should continue. I know I had fun writing them. Enjoy! ~

 ***WARNING: This content has been rated K+ Due to fowl language and/or Profanity that may or may not occur, know the language doesn't display the full words yet there may be a missed scene.***

 **Thank you.**

* * *

 _So where did we leave off, or where should I begin? This all started as a journey, an adventure waiting to happen lost in a trek that hasn't even begun yet. A few characters that have met in less than thirty minutes with situations that have occurred all too quickly. What are their names? Or should I say, What is his name? The start of a new entry, a continuation to be told._

'The man that stands in front of me has a certain aura that I can't dismiss, yet he seems stronger than he appears in front of me.' "My name is Kid, Death the Kid." Grey Fullbuster blinked, unsure of what to say. He had realized that the boy's friend, Crona, had looked unconscious in Hanji's arms, and yet it really scared him to look at that thing that lied beside him. Natsu shrugged, looking down at the man that looked about 5'3"; "I'm Natsu." He stated, the mans left eyebrow lifting a bit. "What?" Natsu asked, seeming really clueless. Hanji and the man seemed to exchange interesting looks and a slight grin appeared from Hanji's face. "Yes, well my name is Levi; I assume you have already met Corporal Hanji?" Hanji looked as if she were holding back a laugh, 'I bet he's wondering why their hair colors look so unnatural.' She then looked down at the slim boy in her arms. 'I've gone so long in the health and scientific field that it sounds weird for Levi to call me Corporal. Heheh.' Hanji shrugged, "You don't have to call me that though." Levi lifted his eyebrows, "Whatever, it's her choice." Kid sighed, "Well if you don't mind me, I'll be going n-" "You all aren't from around here are you?" Hanji stated, not realizing that Kid had been speaking. All three of them shook their heads in unison, yet Natsu had still looked around curiously for "Happy." "Could you give my friend back please?" Kid asked Hanji nicely, 'By the looks of things I don't think that you would be able to carry him Hun.' Hanji thought, a smile on her face. "Well?" Kid added, 'He doesn't weigh a feather though.' Hanji thought, 'Oh well.' She placed Crona in kid's arms and turned on her Omni-directional Mobility Gear, still surprised that he didn't have any difficulties. Grey put his hands in his pockets, having forgotten that his shirt wasn't on this whole time; his face reddening quite a bit. "I had better get going, I wish the four of you luck." Levi stated turning on his maneuver gear, their presence leaving within seconds as they shot off on strings that propelled them at a far far distance.

The silence was broken when Crona gasped and opened his eyes, scaring the mess out of Kid. "Oh." Crona stated when his oblivious expressions died down, and he realized that he was on the floor; Kid's panic attack decreasing to the side of Crona. "I don't think I could learn to deal with a creature like that again." Crona stated out loud, Grey feeling sorry for the boy. "We all have our moments...like Kid over there." Death blinked, his eyes narrowing and his muttering appearing at a rapid pace, "Who are you and where did you come from?" Crona stated, not remembering his runaway from Grey's introduction.

Natsu seemed slightly sad and angered at once, his thoughts getting to him. "I don't think you're gonna find Happy here Natsu." Grey said, Natsu slowly nodding his head as he'd come to realize that same statement. Kid walked back to where they all stood, looking civilized and less barbaric than before; other than his messy hair and breathing pattern. "Whom saved me?" Crona asked quietly, resting his forehead on his hand as if he had encountered a head-ache. "Kid slid his hands into his pockets and looked over at Crona on the floor, "She's gone." Grey nodded glancing at the beast behind him and quickly redirecting his sight towards the sky. "I would say thank you to her, but I don't know how to deal with talking to girls." Crona said quietly to himself, getting off of the floor, a little dizzy at first. 'He's so skinny, and his hair is pink yet he acts nowhere near the same way that Natsu does.' And Grey chuckled at that thought that came to mind. "Why are you laughing?" Natsu asked, and that's when Grey burst out in laughter.

Kid sighed, and Natsu shrugged. And Crona, in a double-arm grip hadn't minded it at all. "I'm done." Grey stated with a louder sigh than Kid's aggravated one. Kid spoke, "I'll say it probably wasn't that funny." His temper settled yet remaining higher than usual "You've got room to talk kid." "Where's my room?" Kid asked, "I don't see anything funny about me not having-" "Symmetry?" Grey interrupted, a grim smile on his face; "Exactly." Kid shot Grey a glare that he would probably never forget, "Kid calm down. I don't think that we can deal with a fight right now, I am lost, and you are lost; and them too." Crona said to Kid as he looked down at the ground. 'Crona's right.' Kid thought to himself, 'He's been through enough anyway.'

"A Titan!" A woman screamed, holding her child close. She was far down the path that they stood on yet the ground began to shake. "Oh no." Crona said, shaking his head slowly as the top of the monster became visible from afar. "Is that a woman and a baby?" Natsu whispered to himself though Grey, with a blank and fearful expression replied "What do you think?" "I think we should run!" Kid stated, Grey rolling his eyes. "I'm going to help her."

Grey took off, unaware of the titan's speed and danger, his fear not as heavy as those that lived within the walls. He ran faster and faster, his feet picking up speed. The closer he got the more he thought about using his ice magic to slip the creature. Grey noticed the ground shaking the closer he got, looking over to see Natsu running faster. "It's not a race brat!" Grey yelled, yet Natsu had already thought the situation through. "I'm saving you time! The lady's running too!" Natsu replied, trying not to get knocked off of balance. A boy with blond hair, that stood on a roof top with gear dropped his hands along with his mouth. He looked confused, as if he hadn't seen someone run nor dress like that. Kid and Crona stayed behind, wondering why they saw so many men in horses and suits like Hanji and Levi's that rushed by the streets. "Good thinking!" Grey replied to Natsu as he ran, thinking of an ice magic spell to cast on the ground that would stick. 'Caster Magic, or Molding...' Grey thought, the titan less than a yard away from him his right hand enclosed as a fist as it collided with his open left hand, "Ice Make! -Floor!" He commanded as Ice flooded the ground where Grey predicted the titan might step. In just enough time Natsu made it to the woman, sweeping her off of her feet along with the baby. "Go!" Grey yelled the same time that the titan slipped, positioning to cast another magic command. Natsu tightened his grip, "Hold on." He stated. The mother nodded, doing so as she held her baby close; was fearsome as ever, "Don't worry." Natsu added, "I 'gotcha."

Natsu ran as fast as possible, concluding that Grey was probably going to need help after such. He reached the spot where Crona and Kid stood putting the mother on her feet in a hurry. "Kid, I need you to comfort her, Crona...comfort the baby or something!" 'That baby's gonna end up possessed' Kid thought.

Natsu was gone within split seconds to reach the location that Grey fought on. "I need a hand!" Grey said after having shot an ice maker cannon. "Don't you think I know that!?" Natsu exclaimed, a little tired of Grey being a smart a- "What are you waiting for then?!" Grey replied, "The right moment to hit this thing!" Natsu yelled back, "Whatever." Grey mumbled; their argument seizing when Natsu started coughing. "I don't know what it is, b-but I don't have much fuel right now." Natsu couldn't stop coughing and Grey didn't seem to care until the same thing happened to him. "Ca-ant you eat your own fire or turn that intoxicating steam into something e-edible?!" "NO!?" Natsu choked out, feeling really lightheaded. "Okay, hang on!" Grey yelled, "Ice make! -Shield!" After coughing some, his aiming was off enough when he coughed that the shield just so happened to land in between the titan's neck. "Ugh, gross!" Grey yelled in between coughing as he ran to the other side to help Natsu out.

They managed to make it back, Natsu's arm over Grey's shoulder as he helped him walk the way there. The only problem was the situation that they ran into after doing so. The mother of the baby was passed out, Kid was evenly braiding her hair, Crona was having a heart attack while the baby stood up-right while hugging Crona's stomach.

The blond boy that was once on a roof top was now standing from a distance, his expression full of confusion and compassion that had been over weighed by fear and timidity. "...Need a place to stay?" He asked; everyone turning their heads to look at him, the mother lifting hers as well. "Wellow Coconut!" The baby exclaimed as it pointed at Armin's head, his face flushing like crazy. "I-I'll take that as a yes." The boy replied, a genuine smile upon his face. "I'm Armin, you'll like it there...Promise." And by the looks of things he was probably right. Though that was something he last said that would make or break their experience at the survey corpse, even more than what has happened since their arrival behind those walls.

"I was given permission." He stated, with a nod to Hanji up on a rooftop, her smile appearing as well. "Great."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
